The Ballad of the Angel (Swift Chronicles OVA)
by MathewSwift
Summary: Mathew Swift made a bet against Sunset Shimmer that he, Dawn Prism, Lightning Sky and Ice Fire, can become the winning team for Canterlot High's Annual Battle of the Bands. They practice for the big event, but they kinda suck. When they hear of a Canterlot legend, known only as the Angel of Melody, they go to find her... Characters belong to Hasbro, except for OCs.
1. Rehearsals and Partners

**Characters belong to Hasbro, except for the OCs.**

* * *

**The Ballad of the Angel**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rehearsals and Partners**

* * *

**_Honored warriors charged throughout the fray,_**

_**Every mortal you see,**_

_**Long embrace the life,**_

**_Of the Angel of Melody._**

* * *

I was offered a ride to school by Applejack in her apple red 1998 Jeep Wrangler, because it was raining hard outside. I was originally from Mobius, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, and I decided to stay in Canterlot High for the rest of the year, before going to explore more worlds. It was Spring now, so a few more months to go, not that Canterlot hasn't been fun...

The Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, who were riding in the back seat, were talking about an event going on at Canterlot High this year. They were really excited about it.

"I wonder who will be playing this year?" asked Scootaloo. "I hope it was last year's winner, the Cherry Bombers!"

"Yeah," nodded Apple Bloom. "My sister has a crush on the guitarist, I think."

"Awww, shut it, sugarcube." said Applejack, sheepishly, as her faced turned as red as a red delicious apple. Apples and cherries... nice.

I was confused, so I turned to the Crusaders and asked them. "What _is_ going on?"

"There's going to be a Battle of the Bands at Canterlot High in three days!" jumped Sweetie Belle. "You know, like the game, _Guitar Hero_?"

"Oh, okay." I nodded and looked out of my window. I saw familiar faces, like Twilight Sparkle, reading under an umbrella, Rainbow Dash, who wasn't wearing a rain coat, throwing a football, (She's on a football team, she doesn't get bothered by a little water, I thought.) Fluttershy was helping a baby bird up to it's nest, Rarity was making a dress from inside of the Fashions room, and Pinkie Pie was having a conversation with a tall white-skinned girl with spikey-blue hair, and tourmaline sunglasses. That was Vinyl Scratch, from my Science class, but I have never spoken to her, and even if I did, I doubt that she can even hear me, because she wears her headphones like, all the time. People have been talking about her for a bit, but I usually take no notice.

The Jeep stopped by the sidewalk and I climbed out to let the Crusaders out of the back seat. I shut the door and Applejack climbed out of the driver's side. "See y'all in Foods, Matt." She called out and ran towards the entrance. I ran after her and did the same,but I got there first, so I opened the door for her. I ended holding the door open for everybody, who was outside, and it took a while. I ended up, getting my right arm wet, but it pays to be nice. As I shut the door and headed to P.E, I bumped into Vinyl and we both fell over. She may be good-looking, but not as my crush, Fluttershy, (Don't ask me why.) Vinyl got up and so did I.

"You alright, man?" She asked me. Her voice was like Rainbow Dash's, tough, but sweet.

"Yeah, but what about you?" I told her. "Gotta get to class." I ran from Vinyl and headed to the gymnasium, when I heard an announcement on the intercom. It was VP Luna's voice.

"_Attention, students,_" The loudspeaker shouted in the hall. "_All gym classes are now free periods, due to weather conditions and preparations of the Battle of the Bands. Have a nice day._" I was relieved, because I want more information on the Battle, so I headed for the gym, anyways. It was decorated with posters of famous rock bands like DimeSpine, HUGS, Quest and the All-Equestrian Rejects. I saw Lightning Sky (Light for short), my best friend who had turquoise skin, with long Rapunzel gold hair and a leather jacket, getting the wubs ready, on stage.

"Hey, Light!" I waved to her. Light caught my eye and waved back. I ran towards her and she said "What's up, Matt?"

"Not much." I answered and looked at the wub. "What's this for?"

"The Battle of the Bands Rehearsals. It's after school."

"I see that, but why does it have to be big?"

"Dunno. It was in the closet."

"Kay, I gotta go, Light." I walked away and headed for Science Class.

* * *

******_High and low the trumpets blow,_**

_**The voice your ears can see,**_

_**Closer you are coming,**_

**_To the Angel of Melody._**

* * *

Doctor Hooves was teaching the class on atoms and cells. Ever since the best teacher in Canterlot, Professor Kintobor, left, the students were in sorrow of his departure. I didn't care, because the teacher was Eggman, but he wasn't that bad, actually. In fact, he was kind of cool. Dr. Hooves was completely different, but we were doing Chemistry again, because the first unit Eggman gave us was Chemistry. We were being paired up, but the sub has to pick the partners, so that was a bust.

He handed out the forms in which it contained the partners. Twilight was paired up with (Twilight sighed at this) Trixie, her braniac rival. Pinkie Pie has Derpy, so that was pure luck. I saw my other best friend, Dawn Prism, a young girl, with lavender hair with pink highlighted tips, and sparkling bubblegum-pink skin.

"Psst, Dawn, who's your partner?" I asked her.

"Fluttershy," She answered. "What about you?"

"Well," I read through the list and as soon as I reached the bottom, I gave a sudden squeal. It read what I wish it didn't read.

"(mumble)." I squealed as quiet as Fluttershy's 'Yay'.

"Pardon?" Dawn asked, looking confused. I handed her the form and it said on the bottom of it.

_Mathew Swift and Vinyl Scratch_

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1! This story is also available on the MLP FIM version of Fanfiction. Please review and follow._  
_**

**- Mathew Swift**


	2. Free Period with Vinyl Scratch

**Characters belong to Hasbro, except for the OCs.**

* * *

**The Ballad of the Angel**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Free Period with Vinyl Scratch**

* * *

**_Her song is sweet, Her song is sad,_**

**_Lovely, her power can be,_**

**_War bands come to seek advice,_**

**_From the Angel of Melody._**

* * *

"Wait," Rainbow Dash said, puzzled. "DJ Pon-3 is your partner?"

"Yeah," I said to the Main Six, Dawn and Light, sadly. "I can't believe that looney teacher pairs me with the worst kid in the class! (No offense to Vinyl Scratch fans) What did I do wrong?" I looked at the list again, hoping it was just a dream. Too bad. This is reality, and it tastes like manure.

"What's wrong with Vinyl?" asked Dawn. "She's pretty nice."

"She's a nice DJ, but she just scored me an F!" I tore the piece of paper in half and tossed it in the trash can. Pinkie Pie quickly retrieved the bits of paper and started folding it. With one piece, she made an Oragami version of me and an Oragami version of Vinyl with the other. She joined their hands together and shoved them in my face.

"But look," Pinkie said, with excitement. "You two look cute together!"

I have to admit, I was surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Listen, Matt," Twilight rummaged through her bag and gave me a rock. It was completely round and it was as grey as the wall behind me. What the hell is this supposed to mean?

"What's with the rock?" I was really confused.

"I'm just saying that no two rocks are the same. Like no two people are alike, unless you're Rainbow Dash or Scootaloo. They are different on the outside and the inside." Twilight gave me a wink and nudged her head at the rock. I was confused at first, until...

"So you're saying that there's more to a person than meets the eye?" I asked.

"YES!" Twilight cheered. "Maybe Mr. Hooves paired you and Vinyl up for a reason. Try to talk to her, start a conversation with her." I groaned, but I accepted it.

"Awesome!" Light chanted, and the girls walked away, leaving me hung to dry. Tomorrow, I'm going to have to have a chat to Vinyl, since I have Science first thing.

* * *

_**When a loved one disappears,**_

_**Then, grows a pain inside me,**_

_**The only one who can take it away,**_

_**Is the Angel of Melody.**_

* * *

Science wasn't bad, the next day. We mixed more compounds and Derpy actually succeeded in this lesson, even though she was supposed to get a few things for the teacher. The bell rang and everybody left, except for me. I know my free period is here, but I wanted to talk to Mr. Hooves about Vinyl. Hooves noticed me and approached me.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Swift?" He asked. "You need help with something?"

"Yeah, I want to talk about Vinyl." I answered. Hooves looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be partners with her, no offense."

"Why?"

"She looks strange, she always listens to her music, and she barely pays attention! Need I go on?"

"Hmmm," Hooves was thinking, I noticed. Then, he asked me a question: "Do you know Vinyl?"

"Well, no..." I said.

"Then, how do you know if you don't like her if you don't know what's inside her?" Hooves asked. On the inside? What's that mean? So I asked him.

"Have you ever seen a geode, Mr. Swift?" He replied.

"A what?"

"A geode. It's a kind of formation that occurs in ignious and sedimentary rock. I doubt that you have one so I can show you?" I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out the rock Twilight gave me earlier. "Is this a geode?" I gave it to him.

"Yes." He smiled and placed the gnarly rock on his desk. Why would Twilight give me a geode? Then, Hooves slammed the rock on his desk with a hammer and it broke in half. Inside the rock was a million little amethysts, sparkling in the sunlight from outside the window. I was amazed by it's beauty, and if Mr. Hooves hadn't of done that, I would've threw the rock at Sunset Shimmer's window. 'It's beautiful." I said, quietly.

"See what I mean?" Hooves gave me one half of the geode. "True beauty lies within. You just have to go beneath the surface."

"Huh." I huffed and placed the geode in my backpack. Just then, Vinyl walked in. She wasn't wearing her headphones, so that was a start, but her shades were still over her who-knows-which-color eyes. "Hey, Matt." She said.

"Oh, hey, Vinyl," I replied, without looking at her. "I gotta go, Vinyl, so catch ya later." I tried to walk away, but the tall girl stood in front of me.

"Hang on, little dude." Vinyl said, cooly. "What about our project. It's due on Monday."

"She's right, Mr. Swift." Mr. Hooves came to her side. "Tell you what, I'll let you two use this room until lunch, how about it? I have a couple errands to do." He walked out and shut the door. Great, I thought in sarcasm. Now I'm stuck with Weird Girl 'till lunch. Just perfect.

"So," Vinyl sat at a desk beside mine. "What should we work on, little man?"

"Beats me," I rolled my eyes as I sat next to her. "I got nothin'."

"Well, we gotta come up with something. Maybe, sound barriers?" WHAT?! We are not going deaf during this project!

"Uhh, no, I don't wanna go deaf for this." I said, and then I saw that Vinyl was laughing.

"Good one, dude!" She chuckled. "You're just like my sister. Maybe when you come over to our house, you guys can get along!"

"Okay?" Twilight told me to talk about her, so... "You're sister must be like you, right?"

"Well, duh. I ought to know, cause I live with her."

"You live with your sister? What about your parents?" I probably shouldn't have said that, because Vinyl's smile faded, and she took off her glasses. Her eyes were like Rainbow Dash's, tourmaline-pink. A tear was falling from her cheek.

"My mother died when I was born, and my dad travels a lot, so we rarely see him." Her eyes were really teary, but I stared at them, with sadness. Then, a sudden jump from my heart I felt, and I began to cry, too.

"I'm sorry, Vinyl." I said, calmly. "I went through the same thing."

"You did?"

"When I was 10, my dad died of a heart attack, and he was a geologist, so he travels a lot, too. My mother was a complete jerk, so I ran away, and I came here." I had a tear in my eye, too. Vinyl held onto my hand and grasped it tight.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Vinyl, sadly replied.

"It's okay." I looked in the sky, remembering my dad. I miss him, and he died a few weeks after my birthday. I looked at Vinyl and I think she misses her parents too. "I think I have an idea on a project."

"What?" Vinyl was now happy again.

I huffed my chest and said "How about "True Beauty?"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! The thing about my dad dying of a heart attack was true, so I miss him a lot. May he rest in peace. This story is in dedication to him. I love you, Dad, if you can read this. And if anyone reading this lost a loved one when they were young, may God or Celestia bless you. Thank you. Please review and follow.**

**- Mathew Swift**


	3. The Bet

**Welcome to another _Swift Chronicles_ installment! Characters belong to Hasbro, except for the OCs.**

* * *

**The Ballad of the Angel**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

* * *

**_Warriors proud and standing tall,_**

**_Braced against the enemy,_**

**_Clearly champions once and all,_**

**_We'll defend the Angel of Melody,_**

* * *

I went to lunch and I bought a tuna sandwich with a can of cream soda. Do you have that feeling that when you were starving, and right as you were starting to eat, your hunger was gone? Well, that's just what happened to me, and I think I know why. Vinyl lost her parents, by occupation and death. I felt bad for her, and maybe Mr. Hoover and Twilight may be right. Maybe I was only judging her by the outside.

I went to our table, which was always by the vending machines, and Ice, Dawn and Light were there, already. Dawn looked concerned, so I asked her why.

"Did you talk to her?" Dawn asked me.

"Yeah, I did." I responded. "We talked about our parents and..." I didn't want to bring it up again. It makes me cry just thinking about it. "...she's and orphan." Dawn was shocked, and Ice's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" Dawn finally said, after a couple sobs.

"Yeah," I bowed my head. Then, Mr. Hoover, who was holding a tray of tater tots, walked by. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," We all said.

"Did any of you guys know that a famous band from Canterlot High, sat at that very table?" He asked, pointing at our table.

Light was unconvinced. "You're playing with us?"

"Fortunately, no. Look under the table and see whose names are etched in it." We did as he said and we saw the names Tyson Scratch, Nick Wheel, Mic Kennerty and Chris Gaylor. Dawn and Light started to screech like dolphins and Ice simply gasped. I don't know what the excitement was about, so I asked Dawn.

"Why are you guys acting like that?" I asked.

"Because this table used to belong to _The All-Equestrian Rejects!_" Dawn's face turned as cheery as Pinkie Pie's smile. I have no idea who the All-Equestrian Rejects are, I'm from Mobius for God's sake. Light must've caught my look, because she started to look insulted.

"You mean, you've never heard of them?!" Light shouted, echoing through the cafeteria, catching everyone's eye. I know one thing about Light: watch it, or run for it. "No?"

"Oh, yeah, you're from Sonic's world." Dawn chuckled and apologized. "The All-Equestrian Rejects are the best band from Canterlot, and they made over a billion CDs. They came from Canterlot High 12 years ago and they were the last Canterlot-born band to win the covenant Angel of Melody."

"The what?!" Me, Light and Ice were confused at the same time.

"The Angel of Melody," Dawn said, insulted. "Honestly, don't you guys ever read?" At that, she made me think of Hermione Granger. "The Angel of Melody was the trophy that resembled true rythym and harmony of the Battle of the Bands. It was lost, and nobody knows where it lies. Legend says if someone finds it, they will triumph!"

"Wow!" Ice was surprised. "Why don't we go find the Angel and enter the Battle of the Bands?"

"I don't think we should risk it." Light said. "Besides, we suck at making music."

"I'm good at singing." Dawn and I shouted at the exact same time.

"I'm good at guitar." Ice proudly huffed. "Maybe Light can learn to be a good drummer."

"I'll see if I can see who will be playing in the show," I got off my chair and threw away my garbage. "I'll be at the gym, if you guys need me." I left the cafeteria and made my way to the gym. I noticed a caged hallway and looked inside it. Then, I heard a voice from the darkness, a beautiful, smooth, singing voice.

_"I believe in the power that comes..."_

I couldn't help myself. I was like hypnotized by that voice. I must find the holder and thank her, but now wasn't the right time, so I made my way to the gym, with my wand in my pocket, just for emergencies.

* * *

******_Her song is sad, but her song is sweet,_**

**_A loss we came to see,_**

**_War began that fateful day,_**

**_As we lost the Angel of Melody._**

* * *

I saw, like, a thousand kids in line to rehearse and among them was Sunset Shimmer and her cronies. I noticed that Shimmer was holding a guitar, a 2011 EVH Flaming Series Electric, to be exact. Rich bastards. I guess if I was entering the Battle, I'm going to have to go through the same thing, when I ran for Prince of the Fall Formal (see Swift Chronicles, for more). I walked to the gigantic speakers Light hooked up yesterday, and looked as Vinyl came to the gym. She noticed me, and she gave a thumbs-up, as I waved back. I was more comfortable around Vinyl, since earlier today. Sunset tripped Vinyl and her headphones fell off her head and shattered to chips and sprockets. The blue haired teen began to cry and I ran to her.

"Are you alright, Vinyl?" I asked, then I turned to Sunset Shimmer. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing." Sunset said, innocently. "I didn't know you liked freaks, Swift."

"Well, you owe Vinyl an apology and a new pair of headphones!"

"Why? She's the clumsy idiot!"

My face began to turn red. "Take that back!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to say that you're one, too?" I was blank, then, my brain got the best of me.

"I see that you play guitar?" I eyed her Electric.

"Yeah, why?" Sunset asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I challenge you to the Battle of the Bands! If our band beats yours, you buy Vinyl the most awesomest and mostexpensive pair of headphones and you owe her an apology. If your band is better than ours, your choice ." Sunset Shimmer had a look of concern, then she gave an evil smile.

"Alright, Swift, I accept!" She said, proudly. "If you win, I buy the headphones for the freak, but if I win, I get to snap your wand in half!" My heart immediately sank. If you break a wand in half, the person who owns that wand loses all his magical abilities. I thought of it, then, I looked at Vinyl. She was beginning to smile. I remembered her tourmaline eyes full of tears earlier, so...

"I accept!" I shook hands with Sunset and left the gym with Vinyl. Shimmer called her minions, Snips and Snails, to practice hard.

"Dude, thanks, but you don't need to sacrifice your magic for me." Vinyl sighed, proudly.

"But I couldn't let you just cry, right?" I asked her. "I gotta find the Crusaders." and I ran ahead, leaving Vinyl behind. This is the second time I sacrificed something of mine for a friend. (see Act I of the Swift Chronicles) My heart melted the fear away and I felt something else.

* * *

I met with the Crusaders in the library, who were working on their Fanfiction. Their story was about them, finding their place in the world. I tapped Sweetie Belle on the shoulder, and they greeted me.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" I asked them.

"Sure, what is it?" Apple Bloom smiled.

"Can you guys, spy for us? On Sunset Shimmer?"

"Hmmmmm... I don't know..." Scootaloo began. I know that act.

"I'll give you guys more Fanfic ideas."

"Where is she?"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 3! The All American Rejects are awesome, so this ending is going to be great. Please review and follow.**

**- Mathew Swift**


End file.
